A New Home
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: This is a action/romance/drama fic. There still are Saiyans left and they ask Vegeta to be their king. He, Bulma and Trunks move to the Saiyan planet, letting the Z gang believe they are dead. 20 years later a mysterious force takes over the universe..v/b
1. A visit

This is my new fanfic! It's(of course)a b/v but with a little bra and goten romance in later chapters! I hope you like it, and one more thing, Sometimes very stupid words show up, like lone while we all know it's alone, but that isn't my fault, the combination between fanfiction and my computer is very bad.again, sorry for my English and enjoy the story! (This taker place after the cell saga and as usual, I don't own dbz..)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- A visit  
  
  
  
  
  
'Are you going?'  
  
Vegeta looked at his mate. 'Yeah, I'm going to spar with Kakkarot and that weak friends of him.'  
  
Bulma nodded. 'Have fun.'  
  
She saw Vegeta wasn't moving. 'What's wrong?' his mate said.  
  
'You look sad.' Was his response.  
  
She smiled.  
  
'And you care? Talk about a miracle.'  
  
She stood up and walked to her husband.  
  
'I'm not sad. Just go and have fun, alright?'  
  
She kissed him on his cheek. 'I promise you Veggie.'  
  
'Don't call me like that.'  
  
She laughed. 'Some things never change. Now go, you know chi chi, she hates it when people are late.'  
  
Vegeta smiled and flew out of the window as Bulma watched him go.  
  
Some things never change..she thought. That was her problem.everyday was the same. She was bored. Trunks was on school now or he was sparring with Goten. She was always alone.she looked out of the window. She saw the same tree, the same city. .she felt like this wasn't her home anymore.. it's so boring.  
  
  
  
What was wrong with her? Vegeta thought while he was fighting against Goku. She was so sad.she wasn't even arguing with me like she does everyday.  
  
Then they heard a huge explosion near.  
  
'Wow! What was that??' krillin screamed.  
  
She flew to the place where the sound came from and found a broken space ship.  
  
'what's that?' Piccolo whispered in surprise.'  
  
'A space ship.'  
  
'D'oh' 18 responded op yamcha's stupid answer. 'But from who is it?'  
  
Vegeta looked around himself. He could feel something, but didn't knew what. It wasn't really a ki, but there definitely was something around here..  
  
'Don't you guys feel anything?' he asked.  
  
'Nope.' Krillin said. 'Do you feel anything Goku?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'I guess it was an empty spaceship.' Was 18's conclusion.  
  
They agreed.  
  
'Now, if you guys excuse us.' She said.  
  
'Are you gong?'  
  
'Yes. Krillin and I are going out, right Krillin?'  
  
'Yes..'Krillin blushed.  
  
'Well, have fun!' Goku said as Krillin and 18 were flying away.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, all Z fighters except for Goku and Vegeta were gone.  
  
'Hey Vegeta, I'm going. I think we had enough for today. Are you going too?'  
  
Vegeta nodded. 'Go ahead. I'll go later.'  
  
'Alright! Say hi to Trunks and Bulma for me!'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
When Goku flied away, Vegeta walked to the place of the spaceship.  
  
He still felt something..weird. He looked inside the ship, but it was empty, like 18 said.  
  
'Prince Vegeta?'  
  
Vegeta immediately turned around and saw a guy coming to him.  
  
He was short, had long black hair and black eyes.  
  
'Who are you?' Vegeta said. He wasn't affraid. He was the strongest (aw well, except for that damn Kakkarot)person on this planet so..  
  
The person smiled. 'I have a present for you Prince Vegeta. And a question. '  
  
Vegeta smirked. 'Well go ahead. But how do you know my name?'  
  
'The guy smiled. 'I'll tell you Prince.'  
  
'My name is Kepy. And you might not believe it, but I'm 1/2 part Saiyan. That's right. Here, do you see my tail? Well, I see you wonder how that's possible, since Frieza killed all Saiyans. Like you know, your home planet Vegeta wasn't the only Saiyan planet. There was a little colony that was destroyed 2 years later than planet Vegeta. On this planet, Rico, Saiyans and Dari's lived in peace. I, and 250 others are the children from The Dari's and Saiyans. Our home was destroyed and now we live on a worthless planet, far away from the earth or our home. We want to make this planet a beautiful, new home but for that, we need a leader.'  
  
He grabbed his bag and gave Vegeta a box. ' Look what's inside Prince.' Vegeta opened the box and saw a chain.  
  
. 'But that's..'  
  
'Of your father. When Frieza killed the king, he saved this thing. We found it and now we want to give it to his owner.'  
  
Vegeta looked at the thing(authors note: for those who don't know it, it a blue/green circle). The thing his dad was so proud of..he looked at Kepy again.  
  
'Now what's your question?'  
  
Kepy smiled. 'I'm glad you asked that Prince. We need a leader. A Saiyan. A king. It was your destiny to become the king of Saiyans, this is your chance. Come with me, to our planet, and be the king.'  
  
Vegeta was shocked. 'To your planet?'  
  
'Yes. Of course, you can take anyone you want with you. That includes the queen and little prince.'  
  
Vegeta was still confused. 'I.I don't know..'  
  
'Do you think you can handle it?'  
  
'Being a king? Of course. '  
  
'Then, why not? This isn't your home. Now that you know there are Saiyans left, won't you come visit them?'  
  
Kepy walked to Vegeta.  
  
'You have choose. I'll be back in a week, then I want to hear if we got a king or not.'  
  
  
  
Vegeta flew to home. O man.what was this? How was he going to tell Bulma about this? Did he wanted it? Of course. Like that guy said, this wasn't his home. And other Saiyans.the old life. he would like it. But she? If she wanted to stay here, would he go? No way. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved her. And the idea of being separated from her forever.no way. She was his queen.. but would she ever be a real one?  
  
  
  
That's the first chapter! Please review, how more reviews, how sooner chapter 2 is up! O, and this might get a little lemonisch in later chapters.. I'm not sure yet. Wait and see! 


	2. Forever?

Chapter 2- Forever?  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked into the house. His house. He saw Bulma.  
  
'Hey Vegeta.' She said.  
  
'Hi.' He said. He walked to Bulma and put heis hands on her waist, kissing her on her cheek.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this?' she laughed.  
  
'I love you.' He whispered.  
  
She looked surprised. 'Everything alright? You act so.. unlike you.'  
  
Vegeta let her go and sat down on the couch. Bulma sat next to him.  
  
'You're tired. 'she said.  
  
'I'm fine.'  
  
'You always say that.'  
  
'Some things never change.'  
  
Bulma laughed. 'I know.. how was sparring with the other guys?'  
  
'As usual. Where is that brat of ours?'  
  
'He's doing his homework. But.. you never ask that. And you just said you loved me. So.what the hell is wrong with you?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
She laid her head against his chest. 'Why don't you just go to bed, just rest. I'll bring you some food.'  
  
Vegeta looked surprised. Why was she so.. caring?  
  
'Well?' she said 'How about it? You have to relax a little baby. You work so hard.why don't you stay with me tomorrow? I would like it..'  
  
So that was it.  
  
'Do you feel alone woman?  
  
Bulma looked surprised. 'Why are you asking that?'  
  
'You never act like this.'  
  
'That's not true Vegeta, I love you.'  
  
Vegeta didn't answer. How am I gonna tell her I.. we might leave? 'Wo.Bulma?'  
  
Bulma was surpprised. He called her Bulma? This was serious. 'Yes Vegeta?'  
  
'I want to speak you and Trunks. After dinner.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I'll tell you after dinner.'  
  
He stood up.  
  
'Where are you going?' Bulma said.  
  
'I'm gonna take a shower.'  
  
  
  
This was so hard.what if she. .they ..said no? He had to go. He knew that. He didn't want to leave her.. but he now realised it was his duty as a prince. He had to protect his people. The Saiyans.. but would she understand? Would she leave this planet, that she called her home?  
  
He felt the water flow over his face. HE laid his head to the wall. He coulnd't tell it. Damn, why was he so weak? Just.. say it. Tell it. Bulma..Trunks..I'm going away. I'm going to be the king of Saiyans on another planet. Do you ..please.no. He wouldn't say please. Do you want to lose them? A voice in his head said. Don't think of that stupid pride of yours now. Just think.what would happen if you lose them?  
  
He felt cold. I.. don't wanna lose them. .I just ..can't say please ..please. Try to say it, the voice said. 'Plea ..'he whispered. It's just a word. A normal word. Say it. 'Please..' Yes. That's it. Now, just say it to them. If you don't wanna lose them..' Please.' Vegeta said. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.  
  
'You have to relax a little baby'  
  
He still heard Bulma saying that. Did she care? Did she. .love him? The thought he was going to find out tonight made him feel sick.  
  
  
  
'Hi mom!'  
  
Trunks walked in the room.  
  
'Mom can I go play with Goten tonight?  
  
'No Trunks.' Bulma said.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Your dad wants to speak us.'  
  
'Why?' Trunks asked surprised.  
  
'I don't know..' His mother answered. 'But I think it's very important.'  
  
She sighed.  
  
Trunks walked closer to his mom.  
  
'Mom? Is something wrong with dad?'  
  
'I don't know Trunks. I really don't know.'  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed this was the longest dinner ever. Hey didn't eat much, they all were afraid of what was coming. Trunks was the first who spoke.  
  
'Mom I'm not hungry anymore.'  
  
Normally Bulma would say anything to make Trunks eat, but this wasn't normal so she just nodded.  
  
'Alright Trunks.'  
  
She stood up. 'I'm not hungry either. And you Vegeta?'  
  
Vegeta stood u and walked to the living room. Bulma and Trunks followed him.  
  
  
  
This was it.Vegeta sat down on the couch; He had this strange feeling in his stomach. Weird.. was he.afraid? Afraid of telling? Afraid of choosing? Afraid that he might lose them? Afraid of.. that word?  
  
Bulma laid her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. 'Vegeta, you can tell us everything. Whatever it is, I'll be there for you. You know that, right?'  
  
Vegeta sighed. This was it..  
  
'Alright.' He said softly(Sorry, OOC). 'You might not like what I'm about to tell you now. But..I hope you'll understand.'  
  
Vegeta told them about Kepy, The ½ Saiyans and the planet. But he just couldn't tell them about Kepy's question and that's why Bulma asked when he was done with the talking.  
  
'But Vegeta, what's the problem?'  
  
Alright. This was it. He was gonna tell her now..  
  
'They asked me to become their king. I'll have you do that, it's my duty as a prince. So that means..'  
  
'You're leaving?' Bulma asked confused.  
  
Vegeta nodded. 'I wanted to ask you two.' This was it. Now..say it..  
  
'If you.. come with me. Please..'  
  
Bulma and Trunks didn't say anything for a while and then started to talking.  
  
'But..but.leaving? Go away? Forever??'  
  
Vegeta nodded. 'Forever.'  
  
Trunks looked confused. 'But.this isn't right! Will I never see Goten again?'  
  
Vegeta stood up. 'You'll have to decide in a week. Then I leave and we'll see if come with me..'  
  
  
  
That week seemed like the longest in their life. They almost didn't say anything to each other, Bulma heard Vegeta cry in his sleep, and they just couldn't decide. They didn't tell anything to the other guys and that made it all worse. Then, the evening of the sixth day, Vegeta and Bulma sat on the couch, watching tv as Trunks came in..  
  
'Dad..mom..'he said and Bulma and Vegeta looked at their son. 'I decided.'  
  
'I'm coming with you dad. To that planet. It will be hard to lose Goten and the others..but it will be much harder than loosing you.'  
  
Vegeta smiled. 'Thank you..'he said and then the two Saiyans looked at Bulma. She sighed.  
  
'I'll leave too. I guess I love you two too much..' Vegeta embraced his mate.  
  
'Thank you' he whispered.  
  
Then he looked at them , much more serious.  
  
'Kepy's coming tomorrow and we're gonna make the Z gang believe we're dead. Otherwise, saying goodbye would be much harder and if we want a new life..'  
  
Bulma and Trunks nodded.  
  
'I told your mom and dad everything, Bulma' Vegeta continued. 'They will think of something why we are dead.'  
  
He smiled.  
  
'Better enjoy earth while you can, we're gonna die tonight.'  
  
  
  
I'm sorry the uploading took so long..but here it is! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it..a nd yes I know, Vegeta was a little OOC.anyway, I'm trying to get the third chapter up sooner! Please review!! 


	3. Whaddya mean, dead??

Chapter 3- Whaddya mean, dead??  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku just couldn't believe it. He was sitting on the couch, Chi Chi sitting next to him with a crying Mrs. Briefs.. Bulma's mom had called him a few hours ago, telling the capsule corp exploded yesterday.Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks..they all died.  
  
'How is this possible? A normal explosion would never kill Vegeta.'  
  
Mr. Briefs nodded.  
  
'Vegeta and Trunks were with us in the garden when it happened. Something in the laboratory exploded.. the whole house almost collapsed. And Bulma was inside. Vegeta went in, looking for her. He said to Trunks to stay outside but the boy followed him.'  
  
'And the bodies?' Goku said.  
  
'The whole house was on fire. The bodies just burned..'  
  
Goku felt that he was crying. This wasn't fair! Bulma.his best friend.it wasn't for her he would still live far away with his granddad's dragonball.. and Vegeta. Not only his prince but also his friend. His rival. And poor Trunks.This just wasn't fair!'  
  
'Goku?' Mrs Briefs asked.  
  
'The funeral will be tomorrow.. since you were a very good friend of our daughter.. would you please do the speech?'  
  
Goku nodded. He felt like it was the last thing he could do for them.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked out of the window. She saw earth. 'It sure is a beautiful planet..'  
  
Vegeta smiled. 'I swear you my queen, I'll make paradise of our planet..'  
  
'It's so weird..' Trunks said. 'The others think we are dead now.'  
  
'Yeah.. 'Vegeta said. Well, let's go.take one more good look at your home planet. This will be the last time.'  
  
They all looked at the blue planet and when Vegeta saw Bulma smiled, he nodded to Kepy and the spaceship flew away from Earth. On to a new planet ..a new home..  
  
  
  
Goku looked around himself. He was on the graveyard. Since there weren't bodies, they just put flowers in a coffin. That was a good idea, since it looked beautiful. Then, the undertaker told him he could give his speech now. He put on the microphone and saw the whole Z gang. Even Piccolo was there. And they were all crying. .looking at the coffin. Then he began his speech.  
  
'We are her because of the deaths of three friends of us, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks Briefs. They died yesterday at an accident on the capsule corp. And we'll miss them.'  
  
The wind blew through his hair as he continued.  
  
'I'll miss Bulma, my best friend. I met her when I was only 12. She was a happy person, full of confidence about herself and life. She took care of someone we only saw as a dangerous murderer, and had a beautiful child. She was technical, smart and helped us so many times and always when we gave up the hope she had a wonderful idea. I'll miss you, Bulma..'  
  
It began to rain, but Goku continued.  
  
'I'll miss Vegeta. When he first came to earth, so many years ago, none of us would have thought I would say this, but he was my friend. I know he saw me as his rival, and he certainly would kill me if he got the chance, but he changed. He cared for his wife and kid, and he loved them. Vegeta was a Prince arrogant as we liked to call him, but proud as we know he really was. He saw so many worse things in his life, and lost so many things but he still was strong, believing in himself. He was someone who was very important for this gang, and I think you'll all miss him.. even if you won't tell that to others.'  
  
They heard thunder, but Goku still continued, raising his voice to speak louder than the wind.  
  
'And I'll miss Trunks. The one who came from the future saved us all, this one was a real boy, a good friend, funny, but proud and strong like his dad. He was the best friend of my son Goten ,a boy who didn't worry about the future and just wanted to have as much fun as possible.. Sometimes I wish we could me more like him.  
  
Goku closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
'I'll miss all of you. I hope you can hear us now. .we miss you.'  
  
  
  
Bulma laid her head against her husbands chest.  
  
'I'll miss you too Goku..'  
  
  
  
Wasn't that sad??? Now, you don't wanna know what happens when the Z peepz find out they are still alive! Please review, I'll try to make the next one a little quicker, but I'm just busy with that stupid school. .for now, please review. 


	4. 20 years later-Whaddya mean, alive??

Chapter 4- 20 years later-Whaddya mean, alive??  
  
Authors note: This takes place 20 years after Veggy and the others left. Bulma's dad is dead, but her mom's alive and kicking. Gohan is as we all know, married and has Pan, who is ehm.let's just say 10 years old. (I'm very bad in this age thing, since I haven't seen gt, I don't know who's older, Pan or Bra. Anyway, You'll meet Bra in the 6th chapter and she's 17. I know, that's a little old but a lemon with a kid of 10 years..)  
  
  
  
  
  
'Goku!'  
  
Goku looked behind. Chi chi ran to him.  
  
'Goku, come in, there is something really strange on the tv!'  
  
Goku came in and saw Gohan, Goten(who now is 26 years old) Videl and Pan sitting and watching at the television. The news was on.  
  
'Something really strange is happening in this universe!' the reporter said 'This week, more than 11 planets were conquered by the same enemy! People are afraid that might come to earth too. No one knows who they are, where there planet is.. and it seems this whole operation was leaded by only 2 men! We have here professor B. arabas (Authors note: sorry, I'm a 'suske and wiske' addict!). Professor, please tell us what you think about it.'  
  
'Yes.' The professor said. 'I heard some stories from people who survived a 'visit' of this new force, they told me it was a big force, leaded by two men. They must be alien, but they seem to look like human. They can firi from their hand, the survivor told me, and have strange tails.. sometimes, the younger one even changes hair colour!'  
  
'No way..' gohan said. 'That must be Saiyans!'  
  
Goku nodded. 'But..I thought we were the only Saiyans left! If there were more.. Vegeta must have told us when he was still alive.'  
  
'How could Vegeta know that?' Chi chi said.  
  
'He always told me he could feel that there were more.. I always said he only hoped that.. maybe he was right. Man, I really miss him now..'  
  
Gohan nodded. 'Lets call the others. If those people come to earth..'  
  
  
  
In no time, the whole Z gang was in the sons house. After a lot of thinking and arguing over the existence of Saiyans, Krillin probably said the smartest thing in his life.  
  
'And what if these two men are Vegeta and Trunks?'  
  
Everybody looked at Krillin.  
  
'What makes you think that Krillin?' Goku said.  
  
'Well, We're not sure if there are any Saiyans. And even if there are, how could they be Super Saiyans? And, the capsule corp was very safe. There never was a explosion before. They could have left..'  
  
'I'm not sure Krillin.' Gohan said. 'Why would they lie to us?'  
  
'I think that's clear now Gohan' Videl said 'Do you think your dad would allow them to go and do such evil things?'  
  
'But why would Bulma do something like that? And Trunks.Would they just go with Vegeta?'  
  
'Who knows.' Goku said.  
  
'We could ask Bulma's Mom.' 18 said.  
  
'she's still alive right? Well, she was the one that came with the news of Vegeta and the others died, so I think if anyone can help us, it's her.'  
  
They nodded. Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan moved to the new capsule corp building, to the truth..  
  
  
  
'Yes..You are right..' Bulma's mom said. 'I heard it on the news. I lied to you twenty years ago, Vegeta Bulma and Trunks aren't dead. They moved to another planet..'  
  
Goku couldn't believe what he just heard. They were. alive??  
  
'But. but. why??'  
  
'I don't know. Vegeta.. he told me.. but I forgot it..'  
  
Bulma's mom closed her eyes and it looked like she was dying.  
  
'O no, you're not gonna die here! I wanna know what happened! Where are they! Why??'  
  
GOKU RELAX!' Chi chi screamed. 'This is an old woman! Now Mrs Briefs, do you know on what planet Bulm a is now?'  
  
'It;s.. in.. Bulma's computer..'  
  
Gohan logged in and search for Bulma's compuer dairy.  
  
'Gotcha..' He whispered. 'Mrs Briefs, What is Bulma's password?'  
  
'Her password? O sweet Gohan I can't remember that..'  
  
'Now,'Gohan said. 'What sort of password would Bulma take?'  
  
Goku laughed. 'I think I know it.' Gohan looked n the computer and saw the password his dad thought was the right one.  
  
'I- A- M -T -H -E- B -E -S -T'  
  
They waited on the response of the computer  
  
'PASWORD CORRECT'  
  
'Dad, You're the best!' Gohan laughed  
  
'Now, let's see.. this was the day before they left. Gohan clicked on the day and they saw Bulma's dairy from that day.  
  
  
  
'Dear computer. This is the last day. I'm going away with Vegeta and Trunks. To a planet named Lisja 1, But don't worry, we'll change that name *laughs*. Anyway, if there ever happends something, and someone really needs me.. you'll find the co-ordinates of the planet in my personal info. O, that's Veggy calling. I'll have to go. Bye!'  
  
'Personal info.' Gohan searched on the computer.  
  
'Yesh dad I have it!This is where the planet where Bulma and the others are!' Gohan looked at his dad.  
  
'Dad.. are you sure you want to go to them? I think they had a good reason.. don't you think it's the best to leave the past alone?'  
  
For a while, they were all silent. Then they heard a scream.  
  
'Mrs Briefs!' Chi chi screamed. They saw the old, completely pale, woman shaking and crying out of pain. 'She's having a heart attack! Don't stand there like that! Call an ambulance!'  
  
Mrs Briefs grabbed Chi Chi's arm  
  
'Please. go.. to Bulma.. and make sure ..she's ..happy.'  
  
Then the old woman closed her eyes, with the last thing she heard in her life the screaming of chi chi(a horrible death if you ask me)  
  
Goku, Gohan and Chi chi looked at the dead Mrs briefs. Goku nodded.  
  
'I think it's time to reveal the past. We're going to that planet.'  
  
  
  
That's it! The next one is coming up soon, I hope. in that one they finally come on that planet and the fun begins.. Believe me: Mrs Briefs won't be the only one who'd dying in this fic.. Anyway, please review! 


	5. To the planet

Chapter 5- To the planet  
  
  
  
  
  
'So, are we sure Vegeta and the others are on that planet?'  
  
'Pretty sure.' Gohan said. 'Still, we don't know if they are the ones who are destroying all those planets but I think it's worth checking out.'  
  
'Piccolo nodded. 'And who are going ?'  
  
'As many as possible. There is a chance we have to fight against Vegeta and Trunks, and when that happens, I think it's the best to have enough people to win.'  
  
'And that includes?' 18 said.  
  
'You, my dad, Goten, Krillin, Piccolo, of course myself and Tien.'  
  
'Hey, how about me!'  
  
Gohan turned around and saw a angry Yamcha.  
  
'Do you think I'm not strong enough?'  
  
'To fight Vegeta and Trunks, you definitely are too weak.' Piccolo said  
  
'But I can come with you guys, just to see Bulma and Trunks?'  
  
'I don't know Yamcha..' Gohan said 'we don't know how Bulma is now, she might be a different person.. and don't forget she has an extremely dangerous hubby, and I don't think he'll like it if you show up.. and you can't defend yourself against him.'  
  
'So? Tien can't either. And if Krillin and 18 can go, why not me?'  
  
'Come on Yamcha..'  
  
'I think he can go.' Chi chi said. 'He wants to see Bulma, I can understand that. And you can protect him, right?'  
  
Gohan sighed. 'Well, alright.. we're leaving tomorrow, in an old spaceship from the capsule corp. The trip will take about 2 days. We'll meat each other on the capsule corp, tomorrow at 9 o'clock.'  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in the galaxy..  
  
'Stupid brat! How any times have I told you, NOT to go Super Saiyan in front of other people? Anyone who knows there exist Super saiyns, know that we are the ones destroying that planets!'  
  
'I.. I'm sorry dad.. but if I didn't went super saiyan, that thing would have killed me!'  
  
'Of course not. Do you really think I would a stupid weakling like that kill my own son? Now, come on.'  
  
'Where we going dad?'  
  
'Send a message to your mother. We're going home.'  
  
'cool' Trunks said. Finnaly going home.. They were on a mission for 5 months now, and he started to become tired. His dad took care of him, made sure he slept and eat enough, while it seemed his dad didn't care about himself. But they were finally going home now!  
  
Vegeta logged in on the computer and spoke the message.  
  
'We're done with the mission, 457 planets now belong to our empire, we're going home now. We'll be there in two days.' He pushed Trunks to the microphone, so he could say something too.  
  
'Hi mom, we're finally going home!! Don't worry, everything is fine with me..' he saw his dad walking away and continued the message, whispering. 'I'm not sure if everything's fine with dad, but anyway.. bye, I love you!'  
  
He pushed a button and send the message to his home planet, then he walked to his dad.  
  
'Are you mad at me?'  
  
'No.' Vegeta said quitly.  
  
Trunks looked at his dad. He looked pale, blood everywhere.. Trunks remembered all the times his dad gave his food to him, because he said he needed it more, and let him sleep while he was out there fighting. Trunks smiled and laid his head against his dad's chest.  
  
'Thanks dad, for taking good care of me. '  
  
Vegeta pushed his son away but he whispered something like 'you're welcome'. And that was enough for Trunks.  
  
'I can't wait to see mom and our planet again.'  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
'I really missed her.' His son said.  
  
Goten looked out of the window of the space ship. Only one more day, and he would be seeing Trunks again! His best friend. Goten sighed. He still couldn't believe his best friend just faked his death.. this was so. unlike Trunks. He wondered how Trunks looked now. He saw some pictures of Mirai Trunks, with his long hair. Would Trunks look like that now?  
  
  
  
Vegeta. You arrogant, dirty Saiyan. Piccolo had his eyes closed and pretended his was meditating. But he was full of anger. At Vegeta. That saiyan just left.. al those years he pretended to be good. But now, he's just like when he came on earth the first time. He could feel that. And how strong would he be? Super Saiyan 3, just like Goku? Or.. even higher? No way, that wasn't possible. There was no way in hell something like Super Saiyan 4. right? This was going to be a hard battle.  
  
  
  
Bulma? Do you ever think about me? Yamcha laid on his bed and looked at some old pictures of Bulma. She was so beautiful.. would she still have that lovely blue hair? And those happy eyes? Don't worry baby. Your hero's coming.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at his younger brother. I wonder what he's thinking.. Trunks.Gohan could still remember Mirai Trunks. A nice, shy boy. Nothing like the Trunks in this time line. And Bulma. Vegeta's queen.. he sighed and tried not to think about it. But when he looked around, he knew they are were trying that, and none of them had succeeded.  
  
  
  
--------------------1 day later--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
'When will we be home, dad?'  
  
'Today.'  
  
'On what time?'  
  
'In the evening, Trunks. You're impatient.'  
  
'I know dad.. I just can't wait.. it's still morning..'  
  
  
  
  
  
'Alright, we're landing!' Gohan screamed. 'Make sure you don't fall!'  
  
The space ship landed in one piece('a miracle!' like Krillin called it.)  
  
The door opened.  
  
'Who's going first?'  
  
They all hesitated, then Goten walked to the door.  
  
He jumped from the stairs, and landed in the grass. The sun blinded him, when he heard a voice.  
  
'Hello. Who are you?'  
  
He opened his yes, and he never expected this planet to be so beautiful! There were waterfalls, he could see mountains, it was good weather, warm and sun, and so much. green! Forests, grass.. then he looked where the voice came from, and he saw something even more beautiful.  
  
Long, blue hair. Blue eyes. A green/ blue dress and a perfect smile.  
  
'Hello? Welcome on our planet.' The girl said.  
  
'My name is Princess Bra.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it??? I hope you all understand now those 2 peepz who were destroying the planets are our hotties Trunks and Veggy.. ^_^ Anyway, thanXXX for al the reviews, I really liked them, but wait! That doesn't mean you should stop reviewing ~_^  
  
Anyway hope you like my ficcie, and greeting and lost of love from the Fwf Manga Artist!(yes that's me, I just like saying that ~_^) 


	6. Meeting the Royal family

Chapter 6- Meeting the Royal family  
  
  
  
  
  
The other came out of the spaceship too. They all watched speechless at Bra. Yamcha was the first one who said something.  
  
'B. Bulma?? You.. ?You're so..little?'  
  
'Bulma?' The girl laughed. 'My name is Bra. I think you mean my mother.'  
  
'YOUR MOTHER??' Yamcha screamed and he ran to Bra. 'but.if..if Bulma's your mom then you re.'  
  
'Her daughter,'Bra laughed. 'You're a smart guy!'  
  
Goten laughed. He looked at Bra. Funny girl. Weird, he didn't noticed she looked so much like Bulma.  
  
Goku walked to Bra.  
  
'Can we meet your mom?'  
  
'Sure.' Bra said. 'But first tell me, who are you? And how do you know my mom?'  
  
'We are some old friend of your mom.'  
  
'And what are you doing here?'  
  
Goku wanted to answer, but Piccolo interrupted.  
  
'Is Vegeta here too?'  
  
'My dad?' she said. 'No, he isn't here. He and Trunks, my brother, are on a mission. But they will be back this evening.'  
  
'Vegeta.. is your dad?' Yamcha said, disappointed.  
  
'Yep. Look, I have a tail too.' She wrapped her tail around Yamcha's leg, making him fall. Everybody laughed.  
  
'Well come on. I'll bring you to my mom. Just follow me.'  
  
They all walked after the princess, through the grass, and then through little streets, where everybody was outside, working, playing. They heard the sound of somebody playing a guitar and singing, people greeting each other. And everybody said hi to them and Bra too.' Sometimes, Bra stopped to talk, or play with little children. It was cosy, cute, nothing that you would expect from a Saiyan planet.  
  
When Bra was putting pink ribbons in a child's tail, Piccolo walked to her and said, very angry:  
  
'Listen you little girl, we don't have all day you know! Just take us to wherever your mom is!'  
  
'Relax, Namek!' Bra laughed. 'Why don't you have all day? Just relax. It's way too hot to act all angry like that.' She was right. It was hot. It was obliviously summer. Some kids ran naked trough the streets, others were wearing as less clothes as possible, just like bra, with her little green dress.  
  
Then, they came by a huge castle.  
  
  
  
'Here it is. Please follow me.'  
  
They walked though the corridors of the beautiful caste, when they reached the garden.  
  
'MOM!' bra screamed.  
  
Goten couldn't believe what he saw. This garden was fantastic! Some waterfalls, a lake with exotic birds, beautiful flowers.  
  
'What's up honey?'  
  
They looked where the voice came from, when the saw her. Bulma. In old clothes, she was working in the garden, long hair, and smiling. Then she saw her old friends.  
  
'O my God.' She whispered. 'goku? Gohan.. what.. what are you doing here?'  
  
'They said they were friends of you, mom.' Bra said. 'Who are they?'  
  
No one spoke for a while. Again, Yamcha was the first one.  
  
'Well, at least you don't have a tail.'  
  
Bulma looked at yamcha. 'You too? But.. I thought..'  
  
'That we thought you were dead? Wrong. Guess again.'  
  
Goku walked to the shocked Bulma.  
  
'Why don't you just tell us what all happened. After that, we'll tell our story.'  
  
Bulma nodded. 'Follow me.'  
  
  
  
They were sitting in the garden, when Bulma began her story.  
  
'Well, 20 years ago, someone came to earth, a Saiyan, telling us there were still Saiyans left and they wanted Vegeta to be their King. We all went with him. We faked our death because.. otherwise it would be way to hard to start all over again. When we first came here, it was a mess. There were only 250 saiyans, and this planet.. well, we worked very hard for it to make it this beautiful, it took us 20 years, but now, this planet is a paradise for almost 10 000 Saiyans. And yes, we are conquering other planets too. We saw what we could do for this planet, and now we want to do it for others too. We first asked them, we'll make your planet a paradise, and you give us something, food, technology , anything. But no one accepted it, because of the bad Saiyan image. But we needed industry to keep our planet good, but if we build it here.. it would be a mess in no time. So we needed the planets. That's why Vegeta and Trunks went on a mission. They force a king of a planet to sign the contract, then we send them everything it takes to have a beautiful planet, and than they give us what we need.'  
  
'Against their will.' Goku said.  
  
'I know. But in the end, it's the best for both planets.'  
  
'And how about your daughter?'  
  
Bulma laughed. 'She was born three years after we left from earth, that means she's 17 now. She's the princess.'  
  
Goku nodded. They all were silent for a while.  
  
'And. how about you guys?' Bulma said.  
  
'We heard about the conquered planets, and we heard it were two men, with tails ad one of them changed hair colour. So. your mother told us everything.'  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
'Let's wait for tonight, when Trunks and Vegeta come home. We can decide what to do next..'  
  
'I think it's very easy what to do next.' Piccolo said. 'You are evil. We fight the evil. So we just kill you and your family, destroy this planet and go home.'  
  
'That would be the easiest, wouldn't it? But I'm afraid it's not that easy. If you kill me, Vegeta and Trunks will follow you in the whole universe. And believe me, you don't want that to happen.'  
  
'Goke can handle them.' Piccolo said.  
  
'I'm not too sure about that Piccolo.' Bulma said.  
  
'Of course we're not gonna kill you Bulma.' Gohan said. 'I think you were right. We wait for Vegeta and Trunks, and decide what to do tomorrow.'  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
'Mom, on what time Daddy and trunks come home?'  
  
'In the evening..  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------that evening-----------  
  
'Only one hour..'Trunks said. 'Then we'll be home.'  
  
Vegeta nodded. Then they heard a alarm and a voice.  
  
'THEY ARE ATTACKING US!'  
  
'Who are 'they'?' Vegeta screamed and ran to the window.  
  
Their enemy. The other ruler of the universe.  
  
'Fly really fast, try to lose hem!'  
  
The ships were following them, even a half hour later, they weren't able to lose the enemy.  
  
'Stop!' Vegeta screamed. 'We're almost home now. If they see our planet, they know here it is and return with enough ships to destroy it. Trunks, send a message to Bulma and say she must cover our planet!'  
  
  
  
'Mom!' Bra screamed. 'A message from Trunks! They are almost home, but some ships followed them. And he says..'  
  
Bulma nodded and ran to the conrole panel.'  
  
A enormous thing went over the planet, making it completely invisible.  
  
  
  
  
  
'It's invisible sir!' A soldier said.  
  
Vegeta nodded. 'Good.' Open the door. Trunks, come with me.'  
  
Trunks followed his dad to the open door.  
  
'Try not to fall.'  
  
'Dad.. what are we going to do?'  
  
'Power up to the highest you can get, and fire. O the ships.'  
  
Trunks looked at the ships. It were over 1000..  
  
'Alright' he said.  
  
'I'll give you the sign. One.. two.three!'  
  
They both powered up, Trunks to ssj2 and Vegeta to 4. They were firing all the energy they had to the ships.  
  
  
  
'What's that??' Bra screamed.  
  
They saw a huge light at the sky. Bulma immediately undertstood what Vegeta was doing.  
  
'Come on baby, you can do it.' she whispered.  
  
  
  
Trunks feel how all the energy went out of him, and he saw he ships turning black. He almost fell out of the ship, the he stopped firing and wet out of his Super saiyan mode. He looked at his dad. He was still firing. He saw how the ships were almost exploding. Then, his dad send one, final blow and everything exploded, sending enormous pieces of space ship to them. Vegeta covered Trunks and then closed the door. They looked out of the window and saw there wasn't any ship left. They saw how the planet became visible again, and started landing.  
  
  
  
Bulma saw how the ship landed, and she felt the bond with Vegeta. 'I hope he's alright..' she thought and she still heard Trunks voice in the message 'I'm not sure if everything is fine with dad..'  
  
Then the door opened, and the soldiers came out. She saw how the family ran to their fathers and mates.. she smiled. Then, she saw him.  
  
Vegeta came out of the ship and he wasn't on the ground yet, as he heard his mate screaming his name. She ran to him and embraced him. 'I missed you!' she cried.  
  
Vegeta hold his Queen, he never wanted to let her go. 'I missed you too..'  
  
'Dad!' He saw the 17 year old girl run to him and embraced her too. 'Hi, my little princess.'  
  
Bulma laughed. She kissed Vegeta, feeling the bite mark he gave her burn, full of love. The royal family walked to their house, Bulma laying her head on Vegeta's chest, Vegeta with his arms around his mate and daughter, and Trunks, talking with Bra.  
  
  
  
Then, something forced Trunks to look at the people who were waiting for their family. He couldn't believe what he saw. 'Mom?' he asked.  
  
'Yes Trunks?'  
  
'Am I wrong.. or looks that boy there just very much like Goten?'  
  
Bulma looked serious. 'that.. that is Goten.'  
  
Vegeta and Trunks looked at Bulma like they both had a heart attack.  
  
'The Z gang is here.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, wasn't that quick? 2 chapters on one day ~_^  
  
Well, I hope you like it(and review) and I'm sorry.. I just loooooove cliff- hangers! 


	7. Dangerously in love

Chapter 7- Dangerously in love  
  
  
  
Autors note: I'm sorry it took so long, but I was really busy.this chapter might be a little mushy, not lemon, yet and it contains a song from destiny's child, dangerously in love.(yes, this IS v/b evil smirk)  
  
  
  
Trunks couldn't believe his eyes and was frozen for a minute. Over there.there really was.. his best friend he hadn't seen for 20 years.just stood there. Then he ran to the him, screaming his name.  
  
Goten looked around when he heard someone calling him. Then he saw a purple haired guy standing before him.  
  
'Goten?' he said. 'Is this really you of just a look a like or something?' Goten laughed. 'No Trunks, it's really me.' Trunks laughed and then embraced his friend. 'I can't believe it..it's really you..but what are you doing here?'  
  
  
  
'What are they doing here?'  
  
Bulma shivered of the cold voice of her mate, the way she hadn't heard it since 20 years..  
  
'I'll tell you later..'  
  
'Why not now? What's wrong? How did they found out we're alive?'  
  
'Come. let's go to them. I know..I hate it too that hey are here, but there must be a way to get rid of them very easily..'  
  
  
  
'Hi Vegeta!' Goku walked to his rival, with a big smile on his face.  
  
'What are you doing here, Kakkarot?'  
  
'Come on Vegeta, we can talk about this later.. so, you have a daughter, ey? She's a very nice girl.'  
  
Vegeta just looked at Goku, with that cold look in his eyes.  
  
'Goku..' Bulma said. 'I think it's the best if you and the other come with us, you can sleep in the palace, and we'll see each other tomorrow, 12 o'clock, meeting hall. Then we can talk about this.'  
  
Goku nodded. 'Good idea, Bulma.'  
  
'Just follow me, everyone. 'Bulma said to the others, and then whispering to her mate. 'We're going home.'  
  
  
  
*I love you... I love you, I love you Baby I love you, you are my life My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side You're my relation and connection to the sun With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome *  
  
  
  
Bulma came into the room, and saw her mate laying on their bed. She walked to him and kissed him softly on his cheeck.  
  
'Welcome home, my king..'  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
'Are you glad to be home again, with me?'  
  
'Of course I am..' he whispered. 'Sometimes I wish we would never be bonded.'  
  
'I know..'  
  
'Does that bite mark hurts you so much too, when we're not together?'  
  
Bulma smiled and kissed him.  
  
'You know.. we're just dangerously in love.'  
  
  
  
*You are my raindrops, I am the seed With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world *  
  
  
  
He looked at her and whispered in her ear.  
  
'What are that kakkarot and that other friends of you doing here?'  
  
Bulma looked at him.  
  
'They're not my friends. And why should you worry?'  
  
'I don't know..I just have the feeling that they could destroy it all.everything you and build.. our new life.. our home, our love..I guess I don't want to lose that.'  
  
'Bulma smiled.  
  
'Don't be afraid. I'll never leave you.'  
  
'I know..but..'  
  
'And I won't die too. I promise you.'  
  
She looked at his worried face and kissed him again.  
  
'I promise you, I won't leave. I'll stay. Forever.'  
  
  
  
*I am in love with you (in love) You set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love) I'll never leave Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me *  
  
  
  
She held her hand on the mark she gave him.  
  
'Trunks was really happy to see his friend again..'  
  
He smiled.  
  
'Would you please be so kind to shut up now? I don't wanna hear anything about that thing they call life.. It's not really important.. just you and me.. that's all that matters..'  
  
Bulma laughed. 'really, I thought you would never say that. She kissed him deeply and set her nails in the mark, making her mate's chest become red of the blood, floating out of the mark the sign of their love.'  
  
He kissed her again. 'That hurts.' He whispered.  
  
'Good.. I'll make you feel what I felt for all these months..'  
  
  
  
*I know you love me, love me for who I am Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man I know it ain't easy, easy loving me I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me *  
  
  
  
She laughed and kindly drunk the blood of her mate. 'You're crazy..' he whispered.  
  
'And I know you love it..' she said. 'I'm sick of being nice again, to them.. only you accept me.. the way I am..'  
  
'Maybe I made you this way.'  
  
'Thank you for that..'  
  
  
  
*Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side *  
  
  
  
'You gave everything I was dreaming of.. that no one else could ever give to me..'  
  
He helt his hand on her mark, feeling it bleeding and laughed. He bite in it again, making his mate cry from pain and happiness at the same time. She looked at him, dangerously.  
  
'Dangerously in love..'  
  
  
  
*Every time I see your face, my heart smiles Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe To love you Dangerously in love, yeah *  
  
  
  
'It's getting a little bloody here..'  
  
'So what..'  
  
She laid her head on his chest feeling the blood floating over her face.  
  
'I love it.. I love you..'  
  
Then she laughed.  
  
'We are so weird..'  
  
'But I love it.'  
  
She embraced him, like it was the last time they would ever be together. She let the tears of happines to be with her mate floating over him.  
  
'I love you.. and it hurts..'  
  
  
  
*I am in love with you (in love) You set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love) I'll never leave Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me *  
  
  
  
The morning sun rised up, and the light of a new day fell into the room of the king and the queen. She woke op and looked at her sleeping queen. She felt the blood on her body, smiling. 'I should get a shower now.. just two more hours and then we'll have to go to the meeting hall. I should get up, eating and wake him up..' She smiled an looked at her king. She closed her eyes again and felt the warm sun on her skin, and smiled.  
  
Dangerously in love.  
  
  
  
I know, that one was little mushy.. and weird. And maybe.. OOC? Anyway, hope you like it and I'll upload the next one sooner.. 


	8. Two meetings

I know chapter 7 was a little weird, in this one we'll see the first b/g things. hope you like it and thanXXX for so many reviews!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- Two meetings.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten looked at the huge door of the meeting hall. It just wasn't fair. The whole Z gang was in there, except for him. 'You're way to young Goten.' His father had told him. 'Your mom would kill me if I let you experience such a thing.' That's just so. Trunks could go and he was only 1 year older than Goten!. Damn.. 'I wish dad for once didn't listen to mom.' he whispered.  
  
  
  
'Welcome everyone.' Bulma said and looked over the huge table. Everyone was there. Of course, Vegeta and Trunks, and the Z gang. What was she going to say? What could she say? She looked at Vegeta. He was sitting next to her, with a cold look in his eyes, yet full of confidence, like he was sure everything was going to be alright. And Trunks. He looked nervous. Just like herself, he didn't knew what was coming and was afraid of it..  
  
'Yeah.' she whispered. 'What are we going to do now? Why are we here? Do we actually think this will solve anything? We have our own lives, but it's your destiny to fight evil. What's evil?'  
  
She looked at Goku.  
  
'In your eyes, we are evil. Because we do things that make other people suffer. Are we sorry for that? What are you going to do about it?'  
  
'I don't know..' Goku said. 'This was always so easy. Bad guys. Evil. Kill the evil. People are happy. But I don't know if killing makes us happy now.'  
  
'You can try to kill us and go home. That what you came for. What's the reason you're sitting here, trying to find another way?' Vegeta said. 'For you, we are dead. We're dead for 20 years. What the difference between believing that we are dead and when we actually are dead?'  
  
'We have the chance to change it now.' Gohan said.  
  
'A lot of things happened.' Was Trunk's nervous respond. 'We aren't the same anymore. And thing can never be the same like 20 years ago.'  
  
'If you see this logical, it's very easy.' 18 said. 'Since you are complete strangers to us now, you're equal to a normal bad guy and that makes it a logical thing to kill.'  
  
'But this is not logical.' Krillin spoke. 'This goes far beyond the things you normal are planning to do. When we came here, we never thought of the possibility to actually fight,'  
  
'But we can't just leave and let you do this evil things.' Piccolo said.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Lemme guess: to young?'  
  
Goten looked around and saw Bra next to him.  
  
'Me too.' She said. 'It's not fair.. what they decide in there is important for me too you know. I could go, my dad said, but my mom was against it..'  
  
'Same here.' Goten said.  
  
'I wonder what they say in there..'  
  
They both sat next to each other without talking for a while. Then Bra stood up.  
  
'Aw anyway, I don't wanna be in there on a pretty day like this! Shall we go to the beach, Goten?'  
  
'Sure.' He said and he walked with Bra out of the palace, into the sun.  
  
  
  
Yamcha looked around the meeting hall. No one had said a thing since an hour.. It was hot in here.. It seemed like everyone was thinking, but he didn't felt like that. This was so easy to him.  
  
'Just kill that damn Saiyans and go home with MY girl..' he whispered.  
  
He looked up as he noticed that everyone was looking at him.  
  
'I don't think that's a good idea Yamcha.' Bulma said.  
  
They were quiet for a while then Trunks tried to say something.  
  
'You.. you know..' he said. 'Goten and I, we used to play a game.. You must say everything you think, just like Yamcha did before. Isn't that a good idea? I mean.. we first must know what we all want before making a decision..'  
  
Bulma nodded. 'Good idea Trunks. You can ytart. You can make it as long as you want. Just say what you were thinking this hour.'  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, to make sure he couldn't see everybody looking weird at him.  
  
'I don't wanna die.. but I certainly don't wanna fight Goten.. if they attack me, I don't know what to do. Defending myself would mean hurting my old friends. But be nice to them would mean dying. I like it here.. I don't wanna go back.. I don't wanna say something stupid.. could you stop looking at me? I wish Goten and my sister were here, so I wouldn't seem so young.. I'm not the boy you used to know anymore.. yet I am. And I don't think I help anyone with this.' he laughed.  
  
  
  
'I hate you. Yes, I hate you. This was all so perfect. Me, the people I love, a beautiful planet, kids.. everythig I ever dreamed of. And you know what? People respect me here. More than you did or ever will do. I don't wanna be nice anymore. I can be myself. But not with you. That's why I don't care if you all die, right here. I really don't care.''The queen said. ''I don't wanna be nice Bulma anymore.''  
  
  
  
'I think I make my point clear. She's MY girl. And I'm not a weakling.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'And? Do you like a cocktail a la Bra?'  
  
Goten laughed 'I sure do. You make nice cocktails.'  
  
Bra put a hand of sand in Goten's cocktail and laughed loud when she saw him drinking it.  
  
'I don't believe you think it's tasty!'  
  
Goten stood up and ran into the sea. 'Catch me if you can!'  
  
Bra laughed and looked evil.  
  
'As you wish sir.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'To me, this was made way to difficult. I am a woman of logical. Android logical. Kill. The evil. I guess I fight for the good now. It's so easy. Good and evil. Good kills the evil. I know a time, where I thought evil kills the good. That's not true. And it wouldn't be logical good and evil both got killed.'  
  
  
  
'Why should I think about this? I'm just a human warrior without a nose. And I don't know what to think. I look at you, everyone thinking. Pretending. Like they know what to do.'  
  
  
  
'I studied so hard. But neither my mom, nor college ever taught me how to react in a situation like this. And I  
  
--------------------------  
  
'Come on, you cant catch me!'  
  
'You think that sir?'  
  
Bra dived and grabbed Goten's feet, making him fell in the water.  
  
'That's not fair!'  
  
'What is?'  
  
Then Goten felt how the princess kissed him, opened his eyes, then closed them again and kissed back.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
'know now the world isn't innocent, full of pleasure. Like I hoped. And college doesn't prepare you. And love can not always survive.'  
  
  
  
'I wouldn't have trouble killing you. Because I never felt for you, like they say. Cold. You tried to.. warm me up. Thought you succeeded. It's not like good-evil. I'm evil. Yet, as I look out of the window, I see people who are good. But they are there because of me and the people who helped me. Evil. Cold. Is that the same thing? Evil. cold.. mean, lut loving for those who are worth it. Maybe. I'm evil because you are. You're not worth being nice to. And if I'm not nice, I'm evil. Cold. A cold, evil king.. that sounds pretty.. evil. My wish. for now. die.'  
  
  
  
'Green? Weird. I'm weird, I know. But I know myself. Yet, I know so little about you. You. Who do we mean when we say you? I mean those evil Saiyans, 'the king and prince'. Yeah right. A tittle doesn't only mean your the son of a king. It means you deserve it. You don't deserve it. You're evil. And I would like it if you would die.. I would be glad to kill you.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Goten opened his eyes and saw Bra stopped kissing him and stood up.  
  
'Whatsup? Why don't you.'  
  
'Save the best or the last mister.' She said. 'I'm not a slut, if you thought so.'  
  
'No.. no I don't.' Goten said. He stood up and walked after Bra, to the beach.  
  
'well then mister. Want another cocktail?'  
  
She ran to the beach, laughing.  
  
Goten looked at her. 'That sure is a weird girl..  
  
------------  
  
  
  
'Do I have anything to say? It seems you all have one solution. Kill and go on with your life. That's not my way. I don't want to kill. Because you are still my friend. My solution. I don't really have one.. maybe.'  
  
'That the whole Z gang stays a while and looks at how beautiful evil can be. Good idea, Goku.'  
  
They all looked at the door, a wet Bra and Goten came in. Bra laughed. 'Isn't that a good solution? It's so beautiful at our planet now. Maybe Goten and the others so respect and see what we've been doing all this time.'  
  
  
  
Bulma looked around her, like she was waking up from a terrible dream She looked at her daughter, smiling, happy..  
  
'Yes. I think Bra's right. You can all stay..'  
  
Could it be this easy?  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is weird. again. anyway, I hope you liked it, and at the part where you see everybody's thoughts, I hope you know who said what. Anyway, I think I updated this one rather quick, just to say sorry for the last chapter taking so long. and the next chapter is going to be lemon! Well, $ee Y@, and please review! 


	9. This is me(LEMON WARNING!)

Alright well, this ismy first(well, that depends on it, I'm working on another fic now, and that's, v/18 if u want to now, so……)lemon!! I hope you like it… * very evil laughing * O, and I read the reviewes. So I'm planning on making Trunks act less childish…  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- This is me.  
  
  
  
Goten woke up, seeing the sun shine in his eyes. Another beautiful day… he was so glad they stayed here.. for a while. It's been two weeks since the meeting, and they all seemed to enjoy this planet. But maybe that was only what he saw… wile was sitting on a cloud.. in love.. looking down on the people doing their normal work.. he sighed. 'I love her..' he whispered. Bra.. she was so weird. Here were days, that they were always together, but then the next day, he acted like she had never seen him before.. she was playing with him, on interesting way.. yesterday, she acted like that ' I don't know you' way again.. What was she like today?  
  
  
  
'good morning Goten'  
  
'O, hi Bulma. Where is Trunks?'  
  
'He's outside.'  
  
Goten nodded and walked out of the palace, and saw Trunks and the others standing there.  
  
'Hey Trunks where are ya going?'  
  
'O, hi Goten! We're going to spar, are you coming with us?'  
  
'Dunno.. I don't feel like fighting.. '  
  
Trunks looked at his friend. 'Why not? You used to like it.'  
  
'I changed. You didn't?'  
  
'Well, yes.. '  
  
'Do you fight a lot?'  
  
'Yes, I go on missions with my dad.'  
  
'What kind of missions.'  
  
'Didn't my mom tell you that? Conquer planets, trade our beauty for their food and stuff.'  
  
'Trade? You mean steal.'  
  
'No, I mean trade. We give something and get something back for it. That's trade.'  
  
'Maybe..'  
  
Trunks looked confused. 'So.. you aren't going with us?'  
  
'No. Where's your sister?'  
  
Trunks laughed. 'So that's it.. You like my sister, don't you?'  
  
'She's nice. And pretty.'  
  
'I warn you, she can be a real bitch!'  
  
Goten laughed. 'So.. you don't know where she is?'  
  
'Probably in town or something..'  
  
Goten nodded and walked away.  
  
  
  
He walked though the town, looking for Bra. Why wasn't he fighting? He would like it, sparring with Trunks again. Then he heard a voice.  
  
'Hey Goten what are you doing here?'  
  
'Hey Bra!' he said happy.  
  
'Why aren't you fighting, like the others?"  
  
' I was looking for you.'  
  
She laughed. 'That's nice. Do you wanna swim? I know a fantastic place, really quiet.. just for us two.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Alright then!'  
  
Bra ran away, With a very happy Goten following her.  
  
  
  
They walked though the grass, when they came to a hidden place.  
  
He had never seen something so beautiful. There was a waterfall, with a small lake. And so much flowers..  
  
Bra walked into the water, as she gently looked at Goten.  
  
'Come on..' she said. 'You want this, right?'  
  
Yeah, sure he wanted to swim with Bra.. so he nodded and walked into the water.  
  
Bra smiled and then took her shirt off. Goten looked a little confused when a topless Bra walked to him.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing..'  
  
'I don't want my clothes to get wet you know.. And I guess you don't want that either..'  
  
  
  
Then she kissed him. Goten looked surprised, but then kissed back.  
  
'For a 17 year old girl she kisses very good..' he thought.  
  
'Of course..' she whispered. 'My mom taught me that..'  
  
'Does she read minds or something?' Goten thought, when Bra let him go.  
  
She walked to the waterfall and let the water make her short pants wet. She smiled and took it off. Standing naked for Goten.  
  
'She's weird..' he thought.  
  
'And what's wrong with that?'  
  
She walked to him.  
  
'This is me. On this planet, people see the body as something to show the soul. Clothes hide the soul. I'm showing you my soul, my heart. And if you want it I'll give it to you…'  
  
Goten nodded. 'Yes, I want it, Princess…'  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
  
  
They both fell, kissing in the water, as Bra took Goten's clothes of, not stopping kissing him.  
  
He felt how all doubts and all sorrow fell off him. Why worry about ages, planets.. family.. when you see something like this, you'll be crazy to let it go..  
  
  
  
She kissed him all over his body, didn't stop looking in the black eyes, wrapping her tail around every part she could find, to make sure he didn't slip away.  
  
Goten looked in her blue dangerous eyes full of love. He felt the tail on his naked body, wishing he had it too.  
  
Then she opened her eyes.  
  
'Save the best for the last remember? I got a feeling this could be the last..'  
  
'You're worth the best, Princess…'  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt the warm water floating over his body, and saw Bra lying next to him, smiling, looking at the air.  
  
'What have we done?' he whispered.  
  
Bra laughed.  
  
'My dad would say we mated. Your dad would probably ask your mom. I just say… I've shown you the real me..'  
  
And with that words, she kissed him again, he laughed and then closed his eyes, feeling warm inside.. happy..  
  
  
  
Trunks landed on the ground, looking in the sky, at the others. Why wasn't Goten with them? He didn't trust this.. Then he heard a low, dangerous voice behind him.  
  
'I don't trust them either… It would be way better to just kill them.. you never know what they're up to..'  
  
Trunks nodded. He agreed with his father, who was standing next to him.  
  
'They look so peaceful.. but look in the eyes of Piccolo.' Trunks said. 'I can see the hate, the need to destroy.. same thing for Yamcha, and I wonder if Goten thinks like that too..'  
  
'Probably.' His father answered.  
  
Vegeta looked at the sky, at 18. He just saw cold, blue eyes. He knew she wouldn't care to kill him. All those years ago, she nearly did so what's the difference? He wasn't afraid of her power, he was way stronger than her. But he was, not afraid, just a little scared, of how much she seemed to like killing.. and the way that effected the others..  
  
'I'll talk to your mom, they just have to go..'  
  
Trunks nodded and again, looked at the sky. At Goku, his innocent smile, sweet eyes full of love.. and at the others, their cold eyes en beams that were meant for him..  
  
  
  
Well? Like it? I hope you don' mind I don't do too much detail at the lemon part, I don't like fics where everything is all clear, there must be something to think about.. but I think you already noticed that ^_^ anyway, we're close to the end now, hope you liked this part and please review! ^_^ 


	10. Troubles

I am SO sorry!!!!!!!!! I know I haven't updated for ages, I can think of thousands lame excuses, but..wel.. it doesn't make this right. I'm very sorry. Just two more chapters to go, then A New Home is finnished. Again, sorry and please enjoy this chapter..  
  
  
  
Chapter 10- Troubles.  
  
  
  
'They're here for way too long if you ask me..'  
  
Bulma whispered in her king's ear.  
  
'I don't know, but I feel like it's distracting me.. we still are in war you know.. that guys who chased you and Trunks could be here any minute..'  
  
'What do you want? Kill them?' was his answer.  
  
'Maybe.. but.. our little girl seems so happy with Goten..'  
  
Vegeta laughed. 'She's only playing with him.'  
  
'Maybe..'  
  
  
  
Goku looked at his youngest son. He was acting weird last days.. hanging out with Bra and stuff..  
  
Gohan laughed when his dad said that.  
  
'He's in love dad.'  
  
'Really? But….. why?'  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
'I dunno, but I do know this isn't good for us.. didn't you noticed dad? It's.. creepy these days.. everybody is acting weird.. it's like their is thunder coming up.. and everybody knows it but they're acting like it's normal.. '  
  
Gohan looked at his dad, ant saw he didn't noticed it.. but he looked around himself, knowing there.. was coming something.. they would be fighting one of these days.. but they were all waiting for the signal to begin..  
  
  
  
'Hi little princess'  
  
Bra turned around and saw her Goten.  
  
'Hi!'  
  
'I'm sorry sweety, but I can't go swimming with you, I promised Trunks to spar with him..'  
  
'You promised.'  
  
'Yes, I know but..'  
  
'I don't like people that break their promises.'  
  
Goten looked at her, she suddenly looked so… weird…angry.. why?  
  
'I'm sorry baby but..'  
  
'Don't call me baby! Who do you think you are?'  
  
'Calm down! Why are you so mad at one little thing?'  
  
'I don't like people that break their promises.'  
  
'You said that. Don't act like that! Like you're so nice!'  
  
When he looked at her, he knew saying that was a big mistake..  
  
Bra looked at him, then turned around and walked away with Goten following her.  
  
'O no miss, not just walk away now! Why are you acting like this?'  
  
She sighed and looked at Goten.  
  
'I don't know..' she whispered. 'Look at our family. They are acting.. weird. It's like there is something coming up and we all know it.. but al we need is the first step. .. so I'm taking that one now. Bye Goten.'  
  
And she ran away..  
  
  
  
This is where it all begins… Gohan thought, looking at the palace. Bra and Goten… it's over. The first step.. Then, someone came out of the palace and said The king and queen wanted to meet them…  
  
  
  
  
  
There they were again, two people that once were there friends, and now? Enemy? It was so easy to say. Friends and enemies. But was there truly a line between those two? Gohan sat on a chair, and looked at the royal couple. Then, Vegeta rise and began to talk.  
  
'I think you all know why you are here. You have been on our planet for a while now, and I think it's about time we find a solution . Mine's easy: just go back to Earth and let us solve our own problems, but I know it probably won't go that way. So.. any suggestions?'  
  
Silence.  
  
Vegeta sighed. 'Sure, we could just fight. Let the strongest one survive. I don't mind, Trunks and I will win anyway so..'  
  
Piccolo smirked. 'Yeah? Why you're so sure? Goku could beat you easily 20 years ago.'  
  
'Maybe, but it's been 20 years of training for me, and what did you guys do? Not much..'  
  
'We saved the Earth!' Goten said. Gohan smiled. It was so cute to see how his brother was trying to understand everything that was going on, and trying to let people know he was there, while no one really understood what was going on.  
  
'The Earth.' Vegeta said. 'What's left of the Earth? Look at this planet: isn't it perfect? This planet is worth saving!'  
  
'Your dirty planet only exist because of crimes, murdering.. I doubt that anyone who is right n his mind wants to live here!' Piccolo screamed. If he wasn't green, he would probably be read now, because he looked truly angry.  
  
Bulma was getting angry too. She had been quiet, but now, she stood up and screamed to the Namek.  
  
'What do you know about our planet? About us? 20 years can change someone you know! You are still the jerk you were back then: selfish, jealous and only thinking about fighting! Fine! If you want to fight, let's get it on!'  
  
Piccolo smirked. 'Is that a challenge?'  
  
'It is.' Vegeta said. 'If this is the only solution, fine! Tomorrow, at Rainbow Valley, let us fight. And let the best one win!'  
  
With those words, the guests from Earth left the room.  
  
A proud Piccolo  
  
A calm 18  
  
A worried Goku  
  
A thinking Gohan  
  
A panicking Krillin  
  
A silent Yamcha  
  
And a very sad Goten, afraid for what was coming..  
  
  
  
That evening, Goten looked out of the window. Tomorrow.. what would happen? This day had been so confusing.. but he understood Bra now. A fight between the warriors from Earth and their hosts on this planet was inevitable… this was the first step.. tomorrow the second.. he sighed.  
  
Maybe it was just meant to be this way..  
  
  
  
There you have it. Finally. Again: sorry for the long delay. I hope it was worth it.. 


End file.
